


瓜瓜沦陷记

by gx65731321



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/pseuds/gx65731321
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

“呵，都这时候了，你也不用再落井下石了。”一个人孤零零杵着望向窗外的穆里尼奥突然开口。像是一尊石像冷不丁发出了声音，倒是把一直站在门口有些手足无措的瓜迪奥拉吓了一跳。  
“我没有啊，怎么会。”无比清楚自家男友脾气的瓜迪奥拉不敢直视对方，本来心里就忐忑不安，当下愈发地手足无措起来。  
“还说不是来嘲笑我的？”穆里尼奥猛地转过身来，直勾勾地盯着瓜迪奥拉四处游离的瞳孔，心中怒火更盛不少，就连眼珠子也要喷出怒火来。腿也不由自主地迈动起来，一步步向瓜迪奥拉逼近。“我不是我没有。”对方的辩驳显得苍白无力。面对穆里尼奥的步步紧逼，瓜迪奥拉连连后退，终于碰到墙角，无处可逃。  
“呵，退得这么快，还说没有？”穆里尼奥伸出食指挑起瓜迪奥拉的下巴，强迫对方看向自己。“嗯，pep？”  
“真的没有……”瓜迪奥拉垂下眼睑，最后得没有二字几不可闻。  
“假惺惺的，做给谁看！伟大的瓜式足球所向披靡”穆里尼奥以一个白眼回敬。  
“我！没！有！若泽，你知道我不会这样。”瓜迪奥拉侧过头去，不愿看到蛮不讲理的恋人。  
穆里尼奥嗤鼻：“没有？那就用行动来证明啊。”  
“行动？”瓜迪奥拉冷哼一声，挑起眉毛，等待着穆里尼奥的下一步行动  
“对啊，实，际，行，动。”穆里尼奥很给力地凑近对方的耳朵，一字一顿，悉数飘入那只微微颤抖的耳朵。还没等瓜迪奥拉反应过来，自己的手腕便被一股巨大的力道给攫住了。“josh！你干什——”手腕之间被掐得隐隐作痛，瓜迪奥拉正要叫喊，整个身子却突然悬空，头部毫无防备地被眩晕感所控制。不过这眩晕感没有持续多久，瓜迪奥拉就整个人被扔在了床上：“Josh！”  
“嗯？”穆里尼奥冷哼一声，直接伸手解开自己领带。“你要干嘛？”瓜迪奥拉褪去了脸上的笑意。他本以为穆里尼奥只是开个玩笑，可当自己双手被完全绑住的时候，才发觉对方有些不对劲。“就一场比赛而已，你至于这样吗？”  
“才一场比赛？”瓜迪奥拉出口后才发觉自己无疑又往火上浇了一桶油。  
不给对方丝毫辩驳的机会，穆里尼奥直接拽住床上那人的裤子。伴随着清脆的“刺啦”一声，洁白还透着一丝粉嫩的屁股露了出来。丰腴的臀部自然被裁减精确地西装裤憋得够呛，随着裤子的破裂还不断颤抖着，摇晃着，还带着初春樱花的色泽。软糯得像极了一块布丁，就差个人来将其吞食入腹了。  
穆里尼奥怎么错过这样的好机会。  
“对啊，才一场比赛你就迫不及待来找我了。” 带着几分邪气的笑容爬上了穆里尼奥的脸。“深入敌对教练的办公室，下面连条内裤都不穿，”穆里尼奥刻意顿了顿，寂静无声的氛围又给他增添了些许气势，“你该不会是在暗示些什么吧？”才一句话的工夫，穆里尼奥就脱下了裤子。下体在右手快速撸动下逐渐抬起头来。左手顺势搭上瓜迪奥拉的屁股，狠狠揉了一把，“别的我不知道，只有这里，”穆里尼奥的食指和中指撑开瓜迪奥拉的屁股，细皮嫩肉的小穴如拨云见月般袒露出来，“我倒是能够想进就进。”  
穆里尼奥的话还没说完，阴茎先进入了瓜迪奥拉的后庭。之前高强度的训练导致情事被一再荒废，瓜迪奥拉的小穴都紧了不少，此时便如吸盘般牢牢抓着穆里尼奥的阴茎。  
“唔嗯！”久违了的刺激让瓜迪奥拉一时失了声。跟数月前相比，男友的阴茎似乎变大了不少，就连现在还能清晰地感受到其体积的膨胀，应该是憋了许久的缘故。“呼啊！”瓜迪奥拉还没吱声，倒是穆里尼奥先如释重负地叫了起来。“呼，呼，怎么？”瓜迪奥拉的面颊一点点地染上潮红，呼出的水汽刚接触到凛冽的空气便升起袅袅白雾，“刚才，的气势呢？爽翻了就忘啦？”  
白雾中瓜迪奥拉的睫毛挂着似有若无的水珠，薄唇故意挑起来，笑容背后的吃力一眼可见。笑是会传染的，穆里尼奥一时间连之前还在生气都忘得一干二净：“死鸭子还嘴硬。”  
“怎么，不行吗？哦啊！”瓜迪奥拉刚伸出胳膊搂住穆里尼奥，谁知对方趁其毫无防备，直接深深挺入。瓜迪奥拉胳膊一软，直直跌落在床上。“josh你疯——”后背传来的撞到坚硬床板的疼痛与后庭皮肉的阵阵撕裂感反复敲击着瓜迪奥拉的神经，也不顾得再说什么骚话了。  
“怎么？刚才那么主动，是想要这个么？嗯？”穆里尼奥的语气明显上扬，自顾自地说着，丝毫不介意被压在身下那人的看法。一只因经常嘶吼而略微起皮的嘴唇铺天盖地地压了过来，占据了瓜迪奥拉的全部视线，以及唇部的角角落落。  
真是个口嫌体正直的家伙，瓜迪奥拉腹诽，嘴角连带着抽搐了几下。身体忸怩着，不由自主地迎合穆里尼奥的动作。谁知穆里尼奥的行动却远不止此。  
此前为了比赛二人都准备得焦头烂额，几个月来情欲被全然抛之脑后。而一旦当它被重新拾起，欲望的洪流便将二人包裹、席卷、侵蚀，直至放弃抵抗，完全受其指使。这几个月来一直没怎么遇见过的面颊重新出现在眼前，没有了赛场上的焦灼，没有了训练时的烦躁，此时的这张脸，这副身躯，只属于他穆里尼奥一个人。尽管心情一直呈指数模型增长，但穆里尼奥怎会喜怒形于色？所以在瓜迪奥拉眼中，压在自己身上那人还是一副闷闷不乐的神情，仿佛仍未从失败的阴影中走不出来。  
极为清楚自家男友脾性的瓜迪奥拉轻轻叹了口气：“怎么，还在生气么？这次我那边赢，还是有很大侥幸的成分在的……更何况，我都让你给干了，你咋还生我气呢？”也不只是真心实意还是有意为之，瓜迪奥拉挂着一副楚楚可怜的模样。穆里尼奥虽说不上阅人无数，但这么多年教练做下来了，这般模样也还算是第一次见。还没等始作俑者反应过来，穆里尼奥就以迅速膨胀的下体诉说自己的衷肠。  
“啊！唔嗯！”瓜迪奥拉的脸一点点地憋得通红，比平时忍耐的时间都要短。“还没全部进去呢，就等不及啦？”瓜迪奥拉的阵阵呻吟令穆里尼奥心中大呼受不了。与往日里总先等待其扩张完全不同，憋了几个月的穆里尼奥显得尤为急切而热烈，还不等瓜迪奥拉的小学适应自己的阴茎，穆里尼奥就直接按着他的胳膊，胯下猛烈地抽动起来。  
一时之间，房间内的啪啪声不绝于耳。更有甚者，穆里尼奥庞大的阴茎曾数次从瓜迪奥拉的小穴当中滑落出来。顺带拉出一大滩透明的浓稠液体，湿哒哒的淌得两人腿上和胯下到处都是。空气中弥漫的爱欲成为了二人的助情剂。瓜迪奥拉双臂撑着床板，撅起屁股以便穆里尼奥更好地深入。二人的喘息声，胯下与屁股撞击发出的啪啪声，以及两只嘴唇两条舌头纠缠连绵的啵啵声交错于一起，但也未能盖过穆里尼奥最后释放时的那一声“啊”。  
“要去了！”穆里尼奥轻咬牙关，一股热流从龟头喷涌而出，填满了许久未扩张过的后庭。“呼呼——”穆里尼奥活动活动脖子，右手抓住自己软下去的阴茎，正准备撸几下再来插几次。可以边桌上的手机突然铃声大作，二人都不约而同地吓了一跳。  
“嗯你说，什么？你们是怎么办事的？这就是你们干出来的好事情？算了，还是我现在来一趟吧。”好不容易熄灭的怒火又有了复燃之态，可一边还喘着粗气的瓜迪奥拉让他压抑住了发火的念头。  
“咋了？有事啊，这就结束了吗？”尽管刚才叫得精疲力竭，但这才一次就结束了之前还是没有先例的。  
“哟，这么饥渴？不过你别忘了，现在可是对你的惩罚。”穆里尼奥蹲下身子，在床头柜里翻翻找找，摸出一盒还是崭新的震动棒出来。“听好了，我离开期间，你只能呆在这，哪里都不许去——”  
“我倒是想去，也去不了啊。”瓜迪奥拉嘟囔着，顺手扯了扯绑在腕上的领带。  
“那你就乖乖的。既然你也还没满足，不如就一直保持最佳状态等我吧。”穆里尼奥说着拆开了震动棒的包装盒，换上电池之后直接插入瓜迪奥拉的后穴。刚刚草过一遍的小穴已经扩张了不少，再加上有精液润滑，细嫩的皮肉将振动棒牢牢吸住。“对，就是这样。”穆里尼奥直起身子，直接把振动棒开到了最高档，“好好享受吧。”说着拉开了房门。  
最大档位的马力可不是盖的，再加上穆里尼奥泄愤似的插得很深，瓜迪奥拉现在只能蜷缩在床角，大口大口地喘着粗气。震动棒直逼瓜迪奥拉的小穴深处，甚至比穆里尼奥插得还要深些。如今大幅度地震动，荒废了数月的小穴一点点扩张，交感神经的持续兴奋让他整个下半身都逐渐麻木，两条腿都合不拢了。更何况手还被紧紧绑在床头，只能任由这挠心抓肺的感觉在体内肆意游走，而自己无可奈何。  
瓜迪奥拉在床上滚了许久，被震动棒挠的心都要化了，大脑断片断得厉害。突然，走廊那边传来了动静，是门把手转动的声音，依稀还可以听到些许嬉笑声。不知为何，瓜迪奥拉心中隐约泛起期待，但是又心生疑窦：穆里尼奥这是带了人回来么？  
很快瓜迪奥拉的疑惑便被解开了——c罗、哈梅斯、伊斯科一行人找他们教练来了。瓜迪奥拉见着这三人时，还因刚刚做过有些潮红的脸瞬间变得铁青，喉咙深处发出“唔唔”的声响。  
声音虽然不大，但惹得三人同时回头，见到床上赤裸着身子的瓜迪奥拉，难以置信、兴奋不已，乃至赛场上落败后的愤怒在脸上交替呈现，异彩纷呈。见此情形，瓜迪奥拉铁青的脸重新被羞愧爬满，支支吾吾地一时间不知道怎么办才好。都怪josh那家伙！走之前也不知道把门锁好！瓜迪奥拉恨得牙痒痒。  
四人面面相觑，都没人敢站出来率先打破僵局。到底还是血气方刚的年纪，眼见着这么一块活生生的鲜肉躺在跟前，还是c罗先忍不住了，淫笑着步步逼近越来越往角落缩的瓜迪奥拉。  
“你，你们，要干，干什么？”被震动棒折磨了许久的瓜迪奥拉已经没什么气力，只不过是条件反射地躲闪。  
“我？问这话的应该是我们才对吧？早就听闻外面的传言，一开始我还不信。”c罗靠着床沿坐了下来，手臂顺着瓜迪奥拉的大腿一路往上，最终停留在了袒露无遗的屁瓣上来回揉搓，“不过教练还真是好命啊，竟选上了个手感这么棒的婊子。”c罗云淡风轻地在最细嫩的地方掐了一把，惹得瓜迪奥拉“唔嗯”一下叫出声来。  
“哈哈哈，叫得这么浪荡，难怪教练会喜欢，哪个男的听了不心动呢？”c罗的嘴凑得很近，一句话脱口而出时掺杂的热气打在瓜迪奥拉的耳尖，每一下都让他身子骨苏上三分。C罗倒是没有在意他的这些小动作，一直埋入他胯下的那根震动棒勾起了c罗的“性趣”。“哟呵！这下面竟然还插着根这种宝贝啊，看这表情，”c罗煞有介事地抬头看了看满面通红的瓜迪奥拉，“这玩意插进去可有好长一段时间了吧。”瓜迪奥拉只是把头扭向一边，努力让c罗不再出现在自己视野中。可后者岂是什么省油的灯，自从发现震动棒，就一直捣鼓着，现在更是抓着手柄绕着圈地转。  
“什么——”碍于自己目前的处境，瓜迪奥拉不敢叫得太大声。对方显然是深谙这一点，兴趣瞬间就被挑逗上来了。摇晃、转动、深入，甚至大幅抽插，瓜迪奥拉只能咬紧下唇，用疼痛来抵消身体内即将炸裂的愉悦，硬是把叫喊的念头硬生生地咽回肚子里。这一切的始作俑者——c罗，正饶有兴趣地观摩着瓜迪奥拉表情的变化，甚至比自己夺冠了还要兴奋。  
c罗玩得正嗨，一个不小心太过用力，将震动棒从完全松弛的后庭中拔了出来。一道带出来的，还有填满了整个后庭的汁液，瓜迪奥拉的和穆里尼奥的混杂一起，一时之间在床单上淌成一条小溪。“真是淫荡啊。”c罗故意喃喃。眼神停留在了瓜迪奥拉尚且完整但是顶端已经濡湿的裆部——已经隆成一座小山的裆部。  
c罗会心一笑，舔了舔嘴唇，伸手解开了瓜迪奥拉的皮带，替他慢慢脱下裤子……“cris你，你还要怎样！”瓜迪奥拉努力压低声音。  
“凭什么？”瓜迪奥拉的阴茎脱离了内裤的阻挡，猛地弹了起来，占据c罗的全部视野。“凭什么教练就可以，我就不行了？而且你的小弟弟，应该也憋屈得忍不住了吧。”不等瓜迪奥拉开口，c罗的左手不由分说地抓住了瓜迪奥拉硬挺万分的阳具。  
瓜迪奥拉喉头一紧，命根子被人抓住的感觉真的谈不上好受，更何况还是在下体如此肿胀的情况下。感觉下体的所有细胞都即将炸裂一般，痛觉和欢愉交替控制，瓜迪奥拉憋得龟头隐隐作痛。  
“就帮你撸几下，至于这么视死如归的表情吗？”c罗脸上的笑意更盛，手里的动作非但没有减慢，反而变得更快了。瓜迪奥拉先前已经被震动棒折磨得够久了，浑身酸胀无力。无奈双手被缚住，只能成为案板上的鱼肉，任对方宰割。c罗明显没有要让他歇息的意思，右手甚至还拿出了自己的手机疯狂拍照。“呼啊——呼啊——”瓜迪奥拉只有瘫软在床头喘气的份，偶尔拖动自己快要散架的身子扭动几下，算是对c罗的回应了。  
c罗瘪瘪嘴，对于瓜迪奥拉的反应不甚满意。但一旁的伊斯科和哈梅斯就不同了，尤其是哈梅斯，还是第一次见到活色生香的真人“表演”，羞耻感让他转过身去，但又时不时回过头来，瞟一眼床上的动静，然后又急忙转回去。相比于哈梅斯的害羞与腼腆，伊斯科就要开放很多了。起先只是不动声色地揉捏着自己的阳具，后来索性拉开裤链，当众撸了起来。  
身旁伊斯科的喘息声愈发地粗重起来，哈梅斯刚一睁开眼，正好撞见伊斯科的阳具，顶端还不断有忍耐汁渗出来沾得满手都是，地上也有不少。哈梅斯赶紧扭头，但下体却很诚实地出卖了他——运动裤的料子的宽松，可以明显见到裆部的巨大隆起。  
哈梅斯的动静不小，伊斯科自然也是发觉了的。一开始看到哈梅斯自己还有点不好意思，但是当鼓鼓的裤裆映入眼帘时，伊斯科再也忍不住了，低沉的嗓音掩盖不住语气的兴奋：“我说哈梅斯啊，你该不会，还是个，处吧？”  
“我，我”哈梅斯垂着头不敢直视对方，双腿止不住地后退，“还，还没有做过。”  
“放松点，哈哈，这种情景，是可遇不可求的啊。”出乎意料地，伊斯科还特意拿自己坚挺的下体顶了几下哈梅斯的小屁股。“唔！”哈梅斯的脸刷地一下涨得通红，小心翼翼地开口，像极了一只初见世面的羔羊，“这，这，不太，好吧？教练不在，我们，我们先走吧？”  
“这有什么好怕的！”伊斯科的手臂搭上了对方微微颤抖的肩头，“而且，你应该也快忍不住了吧？”伊斯科说得轻描淡写，还不忘瞟了一眼哈梅斯的裤裆，果不其然。哈梅斯的手足无措倒是给了伊斯科很好的入侵机会——原本搭在肩头的手臂一转眼的功夫就伸进了哈梅斯的衣服里，反复揉搓着他平坦结实的小腹。  
小蛇噬咬一般的酥麻感在全身上下所有细胞内蠢蠢欲动，惹得哈梅斯不安地扭动着腰，喉里咕噜噜地发出不明的声音。“这么快就有反应了吗？”伊斯科挑眉，双手趁机往上游走，最终停留在了胸前的两个小突起。  
“嘶——”哈梅斯倒吸一口凉气，还尚未了解过性爱知识的他怎么会料到伊斯科会如此下流地揪住乳头不放？还玩上瘾似的不断揉捏着。尽管心中还有些说不出地抗拒，然而身体却止不住地向前挺，迎合身后那人的一举一动。“怎么这么主动？真乖。”伊斯科加大了手间的力道，不知奖赏还是惩罚。  
床边的人做得有声有色，床上二人也丝毫不甘示弱。“爽么？”c罗嫌自己仰望着床上的瓜迪奥拉太麻烦，索性压在了瓜迪奥拉身上。“唔啊！”正在娇喘的瓜迪奥拉瞳孔剧烈收缩，巨大的压力让他卷起了小腹。  
大概人们常说的气沉丹田也莫过于此，长时间在腹肌处蓄力，再加上之前一直憋着几个月来的精子没有释放，肿胀一点点从下体顶部弥散开来，有如滴入清水的墨汁，来回游走，极力冲破身体的束缚。“嗯嗯！”在c罗强势的攻略之下，瓜迪奥拉的最后一道防线也被摧毁戴静，久违的粘稠液体从胯下有力地喷射而出。  
滚烫的热流滋得c罗满脸都是，一头黑线的c罗抹掉脸上的精液，才发现身下娇喘那人射的量可不是一般的大——赤裸的上半身早已被乳白的液体覆盖，看不清原本的肤色。精液也因刚才高压水枪般的喷涌四处溅落在床上。尤其是那张淫乱的脸，洁白的液体衬得面上的潮红愈发鲜艳。精液粘稠，顺着瓜迪奥拉呼吸的起伏逐渐往下滑，也许是被挠的有些痒了，瓜迪奥拉伸舌将所有够得着的精液全部吞食入腹，末了还不忘咂咂嘴。殊不知自己那一副色情的模样像极了个荡妇。一股冲天的腥味扑鼻而来，还混杂着浓郁的甘甜与性欲。c罗咽下口水，努力遏制的下体也传来酸胀感。 正准备脱下裤子的c罗是被荡妇的淫叫声拉回神来的。只见脸上也沾着些许精液的伊斯科先忍不住了，直接将还在撸的阳具直直刺入瓜迪奥拉一张一合的后庭。 “啊——”“咿呀！”二人同时叫出声来，一面是下体被温热感紧紧包裹的如释重负的喟叹，另一面是下边再次被侵犯的撕心裂肺的叫喊。与还保留着童贞的哈梅斯不同，伊斯科也算得上是“床战”的老手了，床技自然高超精湛。历经数次扩张的后庭紧紧吸住了伊斯科的阳具。每深入一寸，自龟头顶部的炽热也随之逐步唤醒伊斯科的性欲。 与自家男友的粗鲁不同，伊斯科的动作虽然跟温柔一点都不沾边，但所有动作强劲之余又恰到好处，在给与瓜迪奥拉最大程度的爽快的同时又将疼痛降至最低。一股想要索取更多的欲望混着隐秘的羞耻感一点点浮上来。“啊！呼啊！呀！”瓜迪奥拉被操的全身颤抖起来，嘴角泛起了白沫。从身体最私密处涌起的痛觉令他蜷缩起来，淫叫之余大口大口地喘着气。但是麻痹的身体不受控制地去迎合伊斯科的每一个动作，甚至还想要被插得更猛烈些。 “哦，怎么？”伊斯科喘了口气，可下体的动作不曾减缓分毫。“莫非是还嫌被操得不够？”话音刚落，直接一挺腰，刺入瓜迪奥拉的深处。 “嗯，嗯呐！”瓜迪奥拉的大脑在这猛烈的攻势下已无法处理语言中的信息，只能顺势点了点头。“唔咿——”瓜迪奥拉的双眸瞬间瞪得浑圆，脚趾紧紧向内勾，双腿不由自主地环住了伊斯科的腰，浪叫一声高过一声，就连嗓子都有些哑了。 就算哈梅斯一直保留着童贞，但好歹也是个血气方刚的男人，在这等淫叫的浸润下，终于中不住拉开裤链，直接上手撸起来。包皮与阴茎不断敲打出“啪啪”的声响，衬得哈梅斯的动作格外卖力。 床上的伊斯科在适应了瓜迪奥拉的小穴之后，力气愈发的大了。伊斯科的家伙很大，又极富技巧，之前穆里尼奥和震动棒都伸不到的地方他愣是生生地插了进去。“啊！那里！要坏掉了！”一旁默默注视的c罗一垂眼，瓜迪奥拉再次挺拔的阳具赫然映入眼帘。还真不愧是肉便器啊，这么容易就又硬了，c罗想着，色色的笑容再次爬上了那张棱角分明的俊脸。 被肉穴紧紧裹住的阳具正在不断变长变粗，似要冲破肉穴的束缚。“呜哇！”整个人即将被贯穿一般的感受让瓜迪奥拉的眼角已有了些许泪痕。令他不明白的是，为何伊斯科越操越有劲，这力气都已经插进肠道了吧。屋漏偏逢连夜雨，再次升旗的下体不知何时被湿热黏滑的物体覆盖住了，舒适之间还摩挲得龟头微微发痒，宛若有小蛇游走。 “呼——呼——”喘息之间，瓜迪奥拉费劲地扭过头。果不其然，c罗的头上下抽动着，还时不时勾起舌头舔几下，“咂咂”的水声不绝如缕。有那么一瞬间，被夹成三明治的瓜迪奥拉隐隐有种欢愉逐渐泛上来——那可是c罗诶，皇马的头牌现在正在帮他口！本就剧烈跳动的心脏愈发激动起来，顺带着骚叫的声音也高亢了不少。“哟呵，这叫得可是越来越勤奋了啊。”伊斯科的食指抬起瓜迪奥拉的下巴，仿佛一只盯紧猎物的雄狮。  
“嗯呀，好棒，呼，好深！哎，爽啊——”夹在c罗与伊斯科中间的瓜迪奥拉脸上写满了欲仙欲死的表情。溅满了口水与精液的身躯扭动着，就差再加四个“快来干我”的字样了。  
“呵，人家c罗帮你口了下，你这个骚货就发起春来了？”伊斯科的语气里难掩其不满，一巴掌重重拍在了瓜迪奥拉裸露的屁股上。  
“啊，没，别，别！”光洁的屁股上瞬间留下了清晰的五指印，火辣辣地烧着疼。不过疼归疼，竟有几丝兴奋从瓜迪奥拉心底涌上来，一发而不可收。在这兴奋的驱使之下，瓜迪奥拉愈发积极地跟随着伊斯科的动作扭动着屁股，还带着些讨好的意味。  
“真像个外面那种浪女人啊，呼——”伊斯科拽着瓜迪奥拉垂在脑后的领带，像遛狗一般使劲撞击着瓜迪奥拉的敏感点，“不过，服务得倒是蛮舒服的。呼啊——”伊斯科说完还不忘发出一声舒适的喟叹，混在了瓜迪奥拉连绵不绝的骚叫之中。  
“呼啊！呼啊！”床上的三人活色生香，房间另一侧的哈梅斯也一刻都没有闲着，甚至越撸越起劲，包皮击打龟头发出的啪啪声也愈发响亮。潮红逐渐爬上了哈梅斯羞涩的面庞，被摩挲得坚硬的下体也填满了精液，只等待最后决堤之时。“呼——呼——”尽管哈梅斯拼命压低自己的声音，但还是难以避免地引来了伊斯科和c罗的视线。“嗯！”哈梅斯没能在两人炽热的视线之下坚持多久，不出三秒，积攒已久的万千子孙们从头部倾泻而出，还有些许沾到了房间另一头的床上。  
“嗯——”脸上也不幸中弹的伊斯科满头黑线地拭去了那些浓稠的液体，“哈梅斯啊，虽然你从没见过这场面，但也不至于这么快就忍不住了吧？身为一个男人，早泄可得抓紧治啊！”轻佻的语气中含着满满的讥讽之意。  
“啊？”哈梅斯垂下头，脸颊上的通红丝毫没有因为刚发泄完而褪去，反而被伊斯科这么一说，红色更盛了不少。  
“你不用不用对人家这么严格吧，”满脸淫笑的c罗转过头来，“毕竟人家还是个小处男呢。”说罢还冲哈梅斯挤了挤眼睛。  
伊斯科调侃哈梅斯的时候，身子不由自主地挪动了些许，连带着阴茎也抽出来了不少。待瓜迪奥拉的后庭刚刚开始收缩，回过神来的伊斯科再次直直挺入。“想不到你这骚货这后面竟然舒服得很，教练也真是的，这么好的不拿出来分享分享。呼哈，哈，我不行了，快忍不住了。”反复数次大幅度地抽插，就连伊斯科的呼吸也变得粗重起来。  
被压在身下的瓜迪奥拉拼命扭动着疲软无力的身躯，“别，啊！求求你了，别，别射，呜啊——”瓜迪奥拉的话语在伊斯科的猛烈攻势之下支离破碎。  
心知肚明的伊斯科怎会放过如此调戏对方的好机会：“哦？你说清楚些。”  
伊斯科浓密的胡子蹭得瓜迪奥拉有些发痒。“唔，别射，别射在里面，求——啊！嗯啊——求求您了！”苦苦哀求的瓜迪奥拉就差没给伊斯科跪下来了。  
“哈哈哈，可是，早就来不及了啊！”话音刚落，瓜迪奥拉可以明显感觉到有股暖流喷射进来，瞬间填满了被捅得很大的小穴。小穴还无法盛下所有液体，除了少许溢到外面的精液外，剩余的精液痛痛顺着后庭倒灌入瓜迪奥拉的肠道之中。“唔！”量真的好大！瓜迪奥拉感觉肚子都即将被撑破了。  
“Cris你也来吧，这里面这么的别有洞天！”伊斯科满意的弹弹自己刚射完的阴茎，还不忘砸砸嘴，似在回味方才的劲爆时刻。  
c罗把头摇得像拨浪鼓。光是今天，就接连被两个人插过了，谁还知道这个骚家伙还有没有求别人日过呢？c罗不经意间投去一个厌恶的眼神。瘫软在床上的瓜迪奥拉还在大喘气，不曾来得及收缩的后庭大大的张着口，仿佛还在渴求着阳具。一股股纯白的液体随着后庭的一张一合而不断涌出，俨然一个无底洞。  
真是脏啊，c罗脸上的肌肉抽搐了几下，谁要干这个淫荡的玩意儿。不过有这么个连连浪叫的骚货，c罗要是真没点反应，那还真是下半身不举了。肿胀不堪的阳具竭尽全力地往上顶，就算是宽松的运动裤也隆起了一座高耸的小丘。怎么办呢，总不能这副模样就出门了吧？c罗正犹豫间，趴在床沿的瓜迪奥拉适时地进入c罗的视线。  
“我说教练啊，”c罗直接单手将对方提了起来，“也给我舒服舒服吧，咱得雨露均沾，你说是不？”  
“唔唔！”瓜迪奥拉忙不迭地摇头，可惜为时已晚。c罗按住他的头，不由分说地往自己胯下塞。瓜迪奥拉怎肯张嘴，还推推搡搡，意图脱离c罗的控制。  
“哼，垂死挣扎。”瓜迪奥拉的抗争反倒激起了c罗的兴趣，“乖乖含住！”  
“咳咳咳！”硕大的阳具猛然插入毫无防备的嘴里，瞬间将整个口腔塞得满满当当。久经锻炼的c罗下体也大得异于常人，光是一张嘴还装不满，直接插进了脆弱的咽喉深处。很快，被窒息感攫住的瓜迪奥拉呜咽了几声，喉咙中强烈的异物感令他不住地想要呕吐。  
可这一切的始作俑者c罗就不同了，那浪货的喉咙牢牢地吸住了自己的阳具，将其整个包裹、收紧。膨胀的下体硬生生地撬开嘴巴，导致牙齿还有些打颤，时不时刮到坚硬的下体上，非但不痛，一阵一阵的反倒更爽了。从来没插过嘴巴的c罗还未发现竟然有这么爽的事。“啊——”c罗的叫声跟瓜迪奥拉的比起来可以说是有过之而无不及。  
趁着c罗舒服得不行的时候，瓜迪奥拉头往后仰了不少。“呼！呼！”胸膛大起大落，重新呼吸到新鲜空气的感觉真不赖。但c罗很快就发觉了：“给我老老实实含好了！”说着用力一抬腰，整根阳具再次灌进瓜迪奥拉地咽喉。  
“嗯！”瓜迪奥拉地瞳孔骤然收缩，不行了，要死了！  
光是口交的二人动静一点不输床事，惹得一旁观战的哈梅斯还没软下去多久就又挺拔了起来。刚刚穿好的长裤即使是宽松版型，也难以掩盖再次抬头的阳具。哈梅斯咽下口水，悄悄转过身去，准备趁另两人不备时偷偷溜走。  
到底还是个年轻人，脸上藏不住东西，被刚起身的伊斯科尽收眼底。“别溜啊，哈梅斯，小弟弟都肿的那么厉害了，一个人发泄多没意思的啊。”哈梅斯闻言一愣，杵在原地，很快就被伊斯科拽住了。“哟呵，都第二次了，雄伟程度还真是丝毫不减呢。”伊斯科的左臂搭上哈梅斯的肩，右手则一路往下，摸到下面时在隆起的小山处摸了一把，还顺手弹了弹：“啧，哈梅斯啊，都是成年人了，要学会发泄。床上那人的后面就超级棒哦！”伊斯科朝床上大口大口吃着c罗阳具的瓜迪奥拉努努嘴。  
“这样，这样，”红色就一直未曾从哈梅斯的面颊上褪去过，被伊斯科这么一点明，潮红堪比傍晚的火烧云，“这样，是不是不太好啊。”  
“有哪里不好的？你看我都上过了，那感觉真叫一舒服啊——”伊斯科不忘把最后一个“啊”字叫得特别销魂，惹得哈梅斯心头一颤，本就动摇的信念此刻更是摇摇欲坠。“快上吧，把那家伙干翻。”意思的话语无疑是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。在难耐的性欲的驱使下，还保留着童贞的哈梅斯利落地脱下裤子，直奔那张淌满了精液的床走去。  
卖力地吮吸着c罗超大阳具的瓜迪奥拉丝毫没有意识到身后危险的降临。“味道怎么样？”c罗挑眉。“好，好吃……”嘴里被大家伙填满的瓜迪奥拉的话语含混不清。  
“唔啊！嗯！唔嗯！”瓜迪奥拉的惨叫一声，瞳孔骤然收缩至最小。不仅仅是因为c罗的全力插入，更大程度上归功于哈梅斯的进入——即使是第二次，阳具的勃起程度甚至比一次还要挺拔。有了先前震动棒与肉棒的搅动，瓜迪奥拉的小穴可以说是彻底松弛了，再加上众人射出的精液作为天然润滑剂，哈梅斯不费吹灰之力便整根都插了进去。  
真的好棒！哈梅斯在心中高呼。瓜迪奥拉的后庭竟然主动含住了自己的阳具！“啊——”哈梅斯如释重负又小心翼翼地地叫了起来，生怕自己的欢愉打扰到了身畔的两位前辈。长这么大，还是第一次遇到这么爽的事！这种事情只消一次，便会叫人沉溺其中，无法自拔。尤其是常年被压在身下的瓜迪奥拉，床技丝毫不逊于以此谋生的那种人。被插了无数次的肉穴吸盘一般将哈梅斯的下体吸紧，牢牢裹住。“不行了，好热，好舒服！”哈梅斯的呼吸也逐渐急促起来。总算知道为何前辈他们总是贪恋别人的后庭，就算是个处，只要尝过甜头，瞬间就会爱上肛交了！  
看着床上激烈运动的三人，刚发泄完的伊斯科倒显得有些手足无措起来。得找点乐子，谁让他是个耐不住寂寞的人呢。正寻思着干点什么比较好，伊斯科的视线便落在了之前被塞进瓜迪奥拉小穴里的那根震动棒上。一直以来，瓜迪奥拉都都是在上面的那个，后穴还从未有人涉足过的他脑海中浮现起了方才初见瓜迪奥拉时的场景——淫乱不堪的面庞，四处横流的唾液，浑身上下写满了两个字：色情。不过，这东西真的能那么爽吗？将信将疑的伊斯科将震动棒一点点塞进自己的小穴里。  
还是一干二净的小穴紧致异常。震动棒的头还没完全进去，小穴的反应就已十分激烈——每一条肌纤维都收缩着，痉挛着，企图将着异物给排出去。同时，交感神经的兴奋有如洪水猛兽向伊斯科袭来。“嘶——”随着震动棒没入自己的后庭中，伊斯科松了一口气。现在自己的小穴已经能够适应震动棒的存在了。“呼！”伊斯科深呼吸几口，气沉丹田，按开了震动棒的按钮，索性调至最高档。  
一开始伊斯科觉得震动棒也不过如此，都是些小打小闹。但随着马力声的逐渐加大，伴随着的是频率越来越快的震动棒。之前小穴的肌肉紧紧裹住震动棒，就好似在其周围建立一圈高墙。但被这么一震，再坚固的围墙也轰然倒地，只剩下颤栗的肌肉以及不曾间断的快感。不行了，太爽了，伊斯科拍拍脑袋，震得思维都无法聚焦了。与此同时，被震动棒搅得心花怒放的还有伊斯科原本软下去的阳具。“啧，又硬了啊。”不过实在太爽了，已经无暇撸管了。伊斯科稍显涣散的视线又重新落回瓜迪奥拉身上。  
“被性器围绕的感觉爽么？”夹着震动棒的伊斯科费力地挪到床沿，生怕一个不小心把好不容易插进去的震动棒弄掉了。“啧啧，两张嘴都被塞得满满当当的啊。索性手上也干点活吧，”伊斯科抓住瓜迪奥拉的手腕，把自己的下体递了过去，“来，抓稳了！啊！对，就这样，啊！”被干得上头的瓜迪奥拉自然照办。被性器环绕的感觉真的好爽啊，还要，还想要更多！  
“我说教练啊，不能因为帮人家解放了就忽略了嘴上正在干的活啊！”c罗居高临下地俯视着身下的瓜迪奥拉，颇有君王睥睨时的压迫感。炽热而沉闷的呼吸顺着瓜迪奥拉光滑的脖颈灌进去，激起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
瓜迪奥拉讨好似的扭了扭身子，持续的运动消耗了大量体力，再加上伊斯科的捣乱，想要更卖力地口只显得心有余而力不足。  
“呼，看来是时候采取些强制措施了啊。”c罗把额前的碎发往后一撩，直接伸手撕开了那件揉得皱巴巴的衬衫。“刺啦”一声，瓜迪奥拉的两胸摇晃着，赫然映入眼帘。“果真色情的人就连乳头都好色情呢。”c罗言语轻佻，搞得瓜迪奥拉面颊上的红色一路红到了耳根子。“不过就你这样，怎么能把我们教练伺候好呢？”  
“唔——啊！”瓜迪奥拉正要反驳，可是乳头传来的清晰痛觉令难以自理。“别，别这样——”乳头被捏得欲仙欲死的瓜迪奥拉张嘴呼救，恰好为c罗打开了大门。后者挺腰，整个巨大的下体全部没入正在叫春的嘴里。“嗯！”要窒息了！c罗下边的毛也异常浓密，硌得瓜迪奥拉整张嘴酥酥麻麻的，可是动又动不了，宛若有成千上万条蛆虫爬过，奇痒难忍。  
“哟呵，味道怎么样？”c罗拍拍瓜迪奥拉写满了淫乱的脸。  
“好，好吃。”瓜迪奥拉弱弱抬头，诚惶诚恐地看向c罗，生怕哪个动作又惹怒了对方。被玩弄得精疲力竭的他再也禁不起任何折腾了。  
“好吃的话，呼，那就多吃点哦！”c罗的右手捏住瓜迪奥拉脸上的肉，“呼，给我都喝下去了，一滴不剩地。”  
“嗯？”被前后夹击的瓜迪奥拉脑中似灌进了马蜂，一直嗡嗡作响。c罗的话语萦绕在耳边，只是左耳进，右耳出，混乱的大脑根本无法处理信息。  
“嘶——”c罗全身上下的暖流全都涌入了下体之中，通体的炽热一点一点蚕食着最后的屏障。“不行，实在忍不住了。要去了！呼啊——给我通通接好了啊！”c罗双手揪住瓜迪奥拉的头发，狠狠地将下体灌进去。一股难忍的瘙痒从龟头处慢慢弥散开来，惹得c罗紧绷了许久的阳具不由得一松，积攒了数月的暖流悉数而出，如喷泉般四射开来。  
“咕咚！咕咚！咳咳咳！”瓜迪奥拉吞咽的频率远不及c罗精液喷出的速度，导致前者被呛了好几口，还有不少精液顺着咳嗽从嘴内四溢而出，湿漉漉地给整张淫荡的面孔增添了几分色情的味道。“咳咳，不行了——”浑身酸胀乏力的瓜迪奥拉索性瘫软在床上，放弃一切抵抗，任凭他人摆布。  
“哈啊——哈——让我来！”情欲正盛的伊斯科挤开刚射完的c罗，抓住瓜迪奥拉骨节分明的手，“继续啊，别停！”硕大的阳具就这么矗立在自己眼前，高昂着，摇晃着，透明的忍耐汁流得满手都是，粘乎乎的，明明很脏，但是感觉好棒啊。  
有了下体在眼前诱惑着的瓜迪奥拉仿佛被打了鸡血，一瞬间又来了精神。真是完美的肉棒啊——身经百战的肉棒微微弯曲，勾出一个诱人的弧度。啪啪的单一声响一下又一下地敲打着迟钝的神经，汩汩流出的忍耐汁诉说着浓烈的情欲。粉嫩的头部有如少女微启的丹唇，令人止不住地想要将它整根含住。  
“唔——”瓜迪奥拉嘟囔着，纠结了一会，还是张开了挂满了c罗精液的嘴，缓缓伸向伊斯科的诱人下体。  
“嚯，真像条骚狗啊。”在一旁静静观赏好戏的c罗还不忘嘲讽几句。  
可瓜迪奥拉的嘴还没够到伊斯科的下体时，后者就已经实在忍不住了，“呼啊——”伊斯科舒服得闭上了双眼。解放时的销魂声音混在了一片水流声中。“啪嗒！”射精时的畅快感令伊斯科全身都放松下来，松弛的后庭自然也夹不住最大档位的震动棒，不消片刻，白色的震动棒与地面撞击出清脆的声响。带房间内完全静下来后，伊斯科才恋恋不舍地睁开了双眼，还顺便咂咂嘴，仿佛还在回味方才的愉悦。但首先映入眼帘的是瓜迪奥拉的那张脸——额头、眉梢、嘴角……目及之处，无一不挂着洁白浓稠的精液，更衬得脸上的表情愈发淫乱。  
“哈——呼哈——”完全释放了之后的伊斯科彻底松了口气，瘫在了最近的椅子上。“竟然被你这骚货弄射了两次呢，”伊斯科懒洋洋的话语中多了几丝调侃的味道，“不过感觉还真是不赖呢，你说是吧，c罗？”  
“嗯，”c罗的脸上还挂着残余的笑意，“不过我说哈梅斯啊，你好歹都操了这么久了，但是教练可一点都不爽呢。你瞧这昂首挺胸的大阳具，连一点想射的意思都没有呢。”c罗说着故意摇摇头，还趁机在瓜迪奥拉的胯下狠狠地捏了一把。  
“就是就是，等到时候狂人教练回来，第一个挨骂的就是你。”伊斯科悠闲地翘起了二郎腿，还真是看热闹的不嫌事大。  
“没，没有，我只是——”瓜迪奥拉支离破碎的语言根本无法组成完整的句子，而他也不知道此情此景下该说些什么，难道说好的，自己现在就射吗？瓜迪奥拉正感到无比头疼的时候，身后的动作却不知不觉地慢了下来。“怎么——了。”瓜迪奥拉扭过头，那张只剩红色的脸着实令他吓了一跳。那般红色倒不是因为剧烈运动造成的，更像是因为羞涩而泛起的红晕。“唔，我，我，”本来就害羞的伊斯科被这么一嘲讽，连话都说不利索了，“我，比不上，两位，两位前辈……”  
“别啊！”瓜迪奥拉大叫。你要是像他们两个一样折腾，那我今晚还不得坏掉了！瓜迪奥拉如释重负地叹了口气，百般无力之中还特意摆出一副前辈的姿态：“没事，伊斯科，第一次就这样，你已经很棒了。”我可不想再射第三次了啊，这得把人给榨干了！瓜迪奥拉感觉自己的心在滴血。  
“所以，所以我会努力的！”不知道是瓜迪奥拉的鼓励还是愈挫愈勇的信念，哈梅斯突然来了劲儿，抱住瓜迪奥拉的腰，一下又一下狠狠地撞击起来。  
“唔嗯！不，不要啊！”瓜迪奥拉明显感觉到哈梅斯的肉棒比之前又粗上了好几圈，顶得整个后穴火辣辣地疼。虽然原本瓜迪奥拉的后穴就已经被干得大大张开，但也经不住如此猛烈的撞击。要坏掉了！瓜迪奥拉双手紧紧攥住被单，门牙随着哈梅斯的攻势重重磕在下唇上，冒出鲜红的血丝。  
“对啊，这才像样嘛。”伊斯科与c罗把吃瓜群众的精髓演绎到极致。“要不来张合影留念下吧？”古灵精怪的伊斯科从来不缺乏点子。虽然是个问句，但还没得到回应就迅速地掏出了手机：“对了教练，把头抬起来点，不然拍不到全脸了。”  
瓜迪奥拉在心中翻了无数个白眼，还特意把头扭到一边，对着墙壁。谁要配合你们！“啧，真是不听话啊。”c罗冷哼一声，做到了床沿上，直接将瓜迪奥拉整个身子翻了过来。“噗嗤——”原本一直趴着不知道，一旦翻过身来，瓜迪奥拉坚硬无比的下体宛若听到长官集合命令的士兵，瞬间站得笔直。“我还以为出什么事了呢，原来，”c罗低沉而富有磁性的声音充满了挑逗的意味，熟悉的坏笑再次浮现于他的脸上，“是这小弟弟实在忍不住了啊。啧啧啧，忍了这么久，不难受么？我记得刚刚有人说不要了吧？”  
“好像是的哦？”伊斯科也在一旁插科打诨，“而且还顶着那么张渴求的脸，可真是好看啊。”  
“可惜了我们的狂人教练，竟然错过了自家男友的这副模样，真是可惜啊。”c罗故意拿捏着嗓子，摆出一副特别惋惜的语调来。  
“所以啊，”伊斯科举着手机走近了几步，“这种富有历史意义的时刻应该好好记录下来！”同时，一双强有力的手擒住了瓜迪奥拉，巨大的力道迫使他抬头。“你们！”瓜迪奥拉怒目圆睁，却不出所料地撞上了手机镜头。“乖哈，来，1,2,3，茄子——”随着咔嚓一声，四名一丝不挂的男子全都被照了下来，但就数瓜迪奥拉那根坚硬挺拔的旗杆最为引人注目。“应该录像的，真可惜啊，那么淫乱的叫声听不到了。”c罗边说还边煞有介事地摇摇头。  
“别急啊，好好听听这美妙的娇喘声吧。”伊斯科弯下腰，拾起了之前掉落在地的震动棒。尽管沾上了少许灰尘，可伊斯科毫不在意，直接吹了吹，就摆到瓜迪奥拉眼前摇晃着：“怎么样？这玩意之前让你后面爽得不行，前面也来试试吧。”完全忽视了瓜迪奥拉摇得像拨浪鼓的脑袋，伊斯科直接将震动棒的头部放在了瓜迪奥拉的下体上。“那么，直接最大档吧，不然怎么满足得了你呢？”  
“咔哒！嗡——嗯！”震动棒开启的那一瞬间，瓜迪奥拉浑身打了一个激灵。和手撸完全不同，震动棒摇晃的频率极快，一接触到皮肤就有细微的酥痒感在每一条神经上炸开来，好痒！但是真的好舒服！“啊——唔啊——”瓜迪奥拉的叫声都被震得有些舒缓了下来，每一个音还往上扬了不少，听着就感觉忍不了，“好棒，好棒，拜托帮这里也弄一下。”瓜迪奥拉舒适地扭动着身子，极力抬腰贴合伊斯科的动作。  
身后的哈梅斯也一直没有闲着，啪啪的声音一直充当着房间内的背景音乐。但当伊斯科把震动棒放在瓜迪奥拉阳具上时，哈梅斯的眼睛都瞪圆了——好紧啊！哈梅斯可以明显感受到瓜迪奥拉的后庭一下一下地收缩着，比飞机杯爽了一百倍都不止！  
“呼——啊！呼——”哈梅斯腰间的力道不知不觉间一直在增加，下体的阵阵欢愉逐渐淹没了哈梅斯的大脑，整个人几乎靠着本能驱动着下半身的运动。  
“哈梅斯！慢点！不，不行！”瓜迪奥拉苦苦哀求着，被前后夹击的他连扭头的力气都没有了，眼角还挂着几滴液体，不知是之前溅上去的精液还是挤出的泪水。“这可不行哦。”伊斯科怎会放过如此大好的调戏机会？“来，我来给你做个顶级spa！”  
“咿！”哈梅斯刚要叫喊，谁知伊斯科的手来回游走着，震动棒的酥麻感充斥了整个下体，激得瓜迪奥拉一不小心要到了舌头，后庭也不可避免地剧烈收缩。  
“嗯？嗯啊！”哈梅斯的阳具被裹紧、碾压，交感神经迸发的爽快感交织在一起，搞得哈梅斯感觉自己下面都要融化了。为了不被再次嘲笑，憋得异常辛苦的哈梅斯终于忍不住了，再憋下去可能就真的要憋坏了。“嗯！”哈梅斯一用力，就把自己第一次内射交给了瓜迪奥拉。洁白的精液这次直接从大大敞开的洞口里滑落，流成了一条小河。  
咣当一声巨响，被榨干的哈梅斯的身体狠狠地撞在了床板上。“呼——”随着如释重负的一声喟叹，哈梅斯的脑袋也昏昏沉沉起来。  
“哟呵，还真是顽强呢，我们哈梅斯这次也算坚持得了，不过你竟然比他还有持久呢。”伊斯科也躺了上来，一只胳膊立起来支着头，另一只自然就举着震动棒围绕着瓜迪奥拉的阴部缓缓挪动着，确保每给予一寸肌肤强烈刺激。  
“这老二还真是雄伟呢，”c罗有些惊讶地咂咂嘴，“瞧着血管，还跳动着呢。”c罗的唇距离瓜迪奥拉耳畔不足一公分，呼出的每一个字都清晰地打在瓜迪奥拉的耳廓上，惹得后者虎躯一震，菊花一紧，浑身崩得僵直，尤其是那根阳具。  
“还不射吗？” 伊斯科慵懒的声音在不远处炸开，瓜迪奥拉连忙摇头，隐约之间有种不祥的预感自瓜迪奥拉心中升起。  
“你这样都还不射，会让我们觉得这跟震动棒质量太差的。”伊斯科装出一副百聊无赖的样子，就连震动棒的移动速度也慢了不少，看似不经意地停留在了最敏感的龟头处。倘若俯下身去，一定能看到在两瓣粉嫩的肌肉之间，已泛起了不少洁白的汁液。  
“都到这份上了，还在负隅抵抗啊，勇气可嘉，勇气可嘉。”c罗边说边鼓掌，门牙直接咬到了瓜迪奥拉的耳尖。  
“唔！”瓜迪奥拉这回真的眼泪都流出来了，“我错了，我错了，其实我想射很久了。”瓜迪奥拉的声音渐渐低了下去，想射二字更是气若游丝。  
“大点声！”伊斯科抖动了下手腕，震动棒狠狠地敲在“旗杆”上，直接拍出来不少精液。  
“我，我我想射！”瓜迪奥拉难得地抬起头。  
“那该怎么做呢？”c罗居高临下，俯瞰着战战兢兢的瓜迪奥拉。  
“哈？”瓜迪奥拉眉头一皱，有些手足无措起来。伊斯科小声地啧了一声，“你不懂？”震动棒一下下地敲击在绷紧的下体上面，简直要了瓜迪奥拉的命。  
“求求各位了！求求你们，求求——咿——”原本瓜迪奥拉的声音都有些弱了下去，但谁知c罗猝不及防地抓住了瓜迪奥拉的根部，这一下直接打开了大坝的水闸，亿万个子孙从胯下喷涌而出，其数量跟之前两次相比有增无减。  
“呵，还真是——”  
“咔哒！”钥匙插入锁孔的声响打断了c罗的话。就连在床上躺尸的哈梅斯也猛地坐了起来，四人面面相觑——是穆里尼奥！


	2. Chapter 2

“呼……”瓜迪奥拉深深的吐了口浊气，他的衣服都被汗浸湿了，今天的比赛巴萨还是离拿3分只差了一步，他作为教练，又怎么能不自责？

脱下汗湿的衣物，一股脑团成一团扔进柜子里，随手拿起一条毛巾擦了擦身上的汗，放在更衣室长椅上的手机突然响了起来，瓜迪奥拉伸手将它拿起举到面前一看，屏幕上显示着来自C罗的信息。

瓜迪奥拉其实对这个敌对俱乐部的王牌有些害怕，输入密码，屏锁应声打开，点开那闪烁着的红点，屏幕上赫然显示着他不堪入目的艳照。

那是……那是他不久前，被皇马俱乐部众员侵犯的样子，照片上的他，下面被插着不知道是谁的肉棒，嘴里也含着一根，裸露的健美肉体上都是殷红的掐痕和吻痕，双目迷离的看着尽头，双手被反剪在背后，两腿大大张开，活像个勾引人的婊子。

瓜迪奥拉一把摁灭了手机，慌张的看了看四周，发现没人后，大大的叹了口气，双手微微颤抖，想到要是这照片被谁看了去，那后果……，他不禁冷汗连连。

瓜迪奥拉重新打开手机，极力平复着急促的呼吸，滑过那张照片，下面还有一句话，“今晚八点，来我这里，教练，如果不及时赴约，你知道后果的。”

瓜迪奥拉倒吸一口凉气，他快速将这份信息删除，他将头颅靠在冰凉的铁柜上，企图让自己冷静下来，他觉得这是一个陷阱，一想到后面会发生什么，瓜迪奥拉便不自觉开始害怕起来，上次的一幕幕还在脑海里盘旋。

他与穆里尼奥在暗地里交往的事被他的死对头皇马俱乐部的队员们知道了，血气方刚的球员们毫不留情的侵犯了他，都是极年轻极有力的青年，他被他们团团围住，上面和下面都没有闲着，被玩弄的像块破布，在这群人里面，C罗和伊斯科尤为过分，他们甚至试图二人一起插入他的后面，还被……还被拍下了这种照片，瓜迪奥拉气愤的用力锤了一下柜子，但一想到穆里尼奥，他又忍了下去。

瓜迪奥拉伸手用力抹了抹还沾着汗珠的脸颊，长叹一声，接着，便换好衣服，收拾了一下东西，驱车去往那个令他苦恼不已的地方。

夕阳渐渐下沉，莹白的圆月挂上夜空，瓜迪奥拉摁响了门铃，C罗迅速打开门，侧身让他进来，瓜迪奥拉一眼就看到了正背对着他坐在宽大真皮沙发上的伊斯科，他打了个寒颤，缓步走进去。

坐在沙发上的男人回过头，像他打了个招呼，“嘿，教练，来这里，坐我身边吧。”伊斯科拍了拍身旁的位置，瓜迪奥拉慢慢的挪了过去。

C罗紧跟着坐在瓜迪奥拉旁边，朗声说道“放轻松，教练，叫你来只是想一起看看电影，聊聊足球的。”  
“是啊是啊”，伊斯科复合道，瓜迪奥拉低着头，极力忽略两人紧贴着自身的火热皮肤。

瓜迪奥拉僵硬着身子，双手平放在大腿上，而两个始作俑者却故作镇定。  
“怎么了，教练，不喜欢看这电影吗？”伊斯科开口，还没等他回答，又自顾自的说“那我换一个吧。”

画面跳转，屏幕中出现的是两个男的交缠在一起的画面，毫不抑制的呻吟声传入瓜迪奥拉的耳朵，他被眼前这一幕惊呆了，伊斯科凑近他问道“教练，你和穆里尼奥教练一起看过这个吗？”他没有回答，扭头不愿去看电视里正在播放的激情画面，C罗却一把掐住他的下巴，将他的头扭回去，强制性的让他看。瓜迪奥拉想挣脱，但那刺激的画面和暧昧的呻吟让他移不开眼。很快，他的脸颊便红了起来，他的心里拼命呐喊着“不要看！不要看！”但却移不开双眼，电视里被插入那一方的男优叫床的声音好大，不断刺激着瓜迪奥拉的耳膜，体温在不断升高，呼吸急促。

他能感觉到自己下面那根在蠢蠢欲动，尽管心里一万个不情愿，但他还是败给了男人的本能。希望伊斯科和C罗能不要发现他此时的窘境，他不想在这两个人面前丢脸。

电视里还在继续放着，里面那一对纠缠着的男优们换了个姿势，改成了背后位，攻方的男优大力且快速的前后摆动腰部，插的那雌伏在他身下的男友更加大声的叫喊。

一旁的伊斯科粗喘着伸手解开裤子，将他包裹在内裤里的硕大尽数释放出来，两手握住那一根，上下撸动起来。瓜迪奥拉极力稳住自己急促的呼吸，双眼却悄悄撇向伊斯科。

突然，一只火热的打手捉住了他的手，瓜迪奥拉立马转过头去看，是C罗，他握着自己的手，放在他的裤裆上，他也勃起了，鼓鼓囊囊的一大团摩擦着自己的手，瓜迪奥拉吓了一跳，触碰到的那一团好鼓，好烫，他下意识想抽离，但无奈C罗握的太用力，他一时抽不出来。

他握着他的手，上下滑动着，瓜迪奥拉固执的捏着拳头，C罗蛮横的将五指挤进他的指隙之间，强硬的打开他的掌心，迫使他整个手掌都触摸着他的鼓起。

瓜迪奥拉悄悄并紧了双腿，掌心中传来炙热的温度，他能感受到手下那一团似乎还在涨大，另一边，伊斯科的呼吸越来越粗重，他们挨的极近，那喘息声仿佛就在他耳边，瓜迪奥拉感觉体内正在熊熊燃烧，火热的感触先是从小腹开始，再渐渐蔓延到胸膛，脸颊，直到他整个身体都像是在燃烧一样，他忍不住将双腿并紧，缓慢的摩挲着，下面那一根已经硬的不行了，好想要放出来，尽情的抚弄撸动。

伊斯科已经完全陷入忘我进度了，他的双手快速上下撸动着他的东西，时不时用拇指去摩擦龟头，连大腿根都在微微颤抖，瓜迪奥拉能看到伊斯科脑门上一突一突跳着的青筋。和他相比，显然C罗更加镇定，不过也好不到哪里去。

伊斯科突然一下子跳起来，他低声怒吼着，双手握着他的东西直直的对着瓜迪奥拉布满潮红的脸颊，用力撸动了几下，伴随着一声低沉的嘶吼，白色的精液射了出来，尽数射在了瓜迪奥拉通红的脸上，接着，他又坐了回去，刚射了精还沾着精液的巨根大喇喇的耷拉着，瓜迪奥拉错愕的看着伊斯科，他颤抖的伸出没有被C罗控制的那只手，将伊斯科射在脸上的精液抹去，他气愤的要命，浑身颤抖着就要站起来，却被C罗制住，他强硬的将自己的手放在他裤裆的鼓起上，哑声说道“教练，好好感受我的东西啊，怎么样，告诉我，你手里的东西，硬不硬？你是不是……也跟我一样硬了？恩？”

瓜迪奥拉低着头不说话，他实在羞于开口，不是的，他不想这样做的，但无法不承认的是，他就像罗说的一样，他也硬了。

“怎么不回答，教练，该不会你自己都不知道自己有没有硬吧？”  
已经发泄过一次的伊斯科懒懒的坐在他身旁，见他犹犹豫豫的不开口，于是自顾自的说到“那让我来检查一下教练硬没硬吧。”说着，他伸出罪恶的大手，扒拉着瓜迪奥拉裤子的边缘，一下子滑了进去。

“不，不要，等一下！”瓜迪奥拉想阻止他，但已经晚了，伊斯科已经摸到了他勃起的性器。在他裤子里作恶的大手恶作剧般的握了握他勃起的形状，伊斯科坏笑着 朝罗大声说到“哦，教练已经硬的湿了，连我的手掌都被他的精液沾湿了。”说着，他又动了坏心思，大手握住他的勃起，上下撸动了几下，瓜迪奥拉闷哼了一声，火热的，粗糙的，男人的大手大力撸动着他的性器，爽的他想叫出声来，但已经翻滚到喉头的呻吟硬是被他吞了进去只留下一声更为暧昧的闷哼。

“哦，天哪！”  
伊斯科打叫，C罗蹙眉看着他，低哑的嗓音传入瓜迪奥拉的耳朵，他问“干什么，伊斯科？”  
“教练已经高潮了。”  
伊斯科咧嘴，看着瓜迪奥拉惊慌失措的神色。

C罗听后，坏笑着说道“教练可真是越老约敏感啊，是不是穆里尼奥教练都没有好好满足你啊，哈哈哈。”  
说着，他放开了握着瓜迪奥拉的手，褪下碍事的衣物，释放吃他已经硬的不行了的肉棒，朝瓜迪奥拉说“给你个建议吧，教练，不要再跟着穆里尼奥教练了，干脆做我的肉便器吧。”

说完，不等瓜迪奥拉回过神，一旁的伊斯科看准时机，连同内裤一起，一把拉下他的裤子，笔直硬挺的性器弹了出来。

褪下的白色内裤还沾着他刚才吐露出的精液，带着淡淡的黄色尿渍，伊斯科下意识低下头，凑近闻了闻，大笑着说道“哈哈哈，没想到，教练竟然这么骚，内裤上一股的骚味呢。”

C罗挺着他引以为豪的巨根凑到瓜迪奥拉嘴边，瓜迪奥拉倔强的扭过头，不愿看他的那根东西。

伊斯科随手拿起桌上的润滑，这是他和C罗早就准备好的，正好派上用场，打开瓶盖，倒了点液体在手心，两手沾了点湿滑的液体，径直探向瓜迪奥拉的后穴。

冰凉的液体涂抹在火热的穴口，刺激的瓜迪奥拉忍不住张嘴大口呼吸起来，C罗趁机挺着自己的老二桶入瓜迪奥拉张开的嘴里。

那硕大辅一进来，就直直的挺进深处，瓜迪奥拉被顶的干呕两声，恶心感浮上喉头，嘴巴被撑到最大，两腮也酸涩的要命。

C罗舒爽的低吼了一声，双手捧住瓜迪奥拉的脑袋，缓缓的抽插起来。

伊斯科则坚持不懈的开拓着瓜迪奥拉的后穴,他的两指混着润滑不断揉弄着紧闭的穴口，直到那一小口微微张开一条缝隙，在股间作恶的手指迫不及待的钻了进去。

瓜迪奥拉双手抵在C罗健硕的大腿上，口里塞着巨物，下面也被伊斯科的手指玩弄着，只能从鼻腔里发出“呜呜”的呻吟。

伊斯科不断在他的后穴里抠挖探索着，两指深深的钻进后，刺激着脆弱的肠壁，他抬头问道“怎么样，教练，舒服吗？穆里尼奥教练有没有这么温柔的为你扩张啊？”

说着，他两指微微弯曲，准确的顶在那个能让瓜迪奥拉疯狂的一点上，果然，他浑身颤抖着，更加卖力的吞吐口中的肉棒。

后穴已经被玩的彻底放松了，湿滑的肠液涌出，湿润了穴道。

C罗抽出塞在瓜迪奥拉口中的巨物，亮晶晶的唾液还挂在那上面，牵连着暧昧的银丝，  
他举起瓜迪奥拉的双腿，将它们盘在自己的腰上，说“今天，由我来艹教练。”

瓜迪奥拉扭动着身体，双手撑在沙发上，艰难的想要后退，但已经来不及了，C罗撸动了几下肉棒，“噗嗤”一声，狠狠地进入了他的体内。

瓜迪奥拉双目圆睁，颤抖的双唇说不出一句话来，伊斯科重新作回他身旁，一手掐住他硬的像小石子似的乳头，一手撸动着自己不知什么时候再次勃起的性器。

深埋在瓜迪奥拉体内的巨物只停顿了一瞬，便大力抽插起来。没有了堵住嘴巴的东西，瓜迪奥拉忍不住的想要呻吟出声。

“啊啊啊，嗯唔，C，C罗，求你慢点……”瓜迪奥拉感觉自己快要被撞飞出去了，扶在他身上的C罗呼哧呼哧的喘着粗气，一点也不听他的祈求，依旧我行我素的快速抽插。

伊斯科舔了舔唇，目光停留在两人交合的哪一出上，他粗声问C罗“教练的后穴怎么样？”

“你应该知道这滋味的，伊斯科。”C罗头也不抬的说着，他双手握着瓜迪奥拉的腿窝，将它们分开到最大，好方便自己进的更深。

一波波的快感不断袭来，瓜迪奥拉渐渐感觉到升腾的快感自小腹蔓延开来，他的腰开始不自觉的上下摆动着，实在是太舒服了，C罗的阳物又大又烫，直把他插的汁水四溢。

他下面那一根直直的挺立着，时不时会戳到C罗柔韧有力量的腹肌，瓜迪奥拉已经彻底放弃抵抗了，他高声叫喊，伸手想抚慰自己挺立的性器。却被伊斯科一掌拍下。

瓜迪奥拉不解的看着伊斯科，他脸色潮红，呼吸急促，恨不得立马让自己的东西得到解脱。

伊斯科缓缓伸手，一把握住瓜迪奥拉充血勃起的阳物，快速撸动茎身，大拇指哦摩擦龟头。

“喔，不不，伊斯科，别这么玩弄我，啊！”瓜迪奥拉瘫倒在沙发上，后穴一阵阵的快感让他想射精，而伊斯科似乎察觉到了什么，残忍的用大拇指堵住铃口。

体内埋着的巨根似乎抖动了下，瓜迪奥拉知道，这是C罗要射精的信号了，他极力撑起身体，双眼看着像头野兽似的C罗恳求他不要射在里面。

C罗重重的哼了一声，不理会他的恳求，身下的动作愈发狂野，整根抽出只留个龟头在穴口，又快速重重的插进来，瓜迪奥拉无力的瘫在沙发上，呻吟着。

又浓又多的精液猛的喷射出来，瓜迪奥拉尖声叫喊，他的那根依然被伊斯科牢牢堵住，这实在太残忍了，射精的欲望已经占满了他整个脑袋，连思想都变得迟缓。

伊斯科见C罗爽够了，迫不及待的推开他，硬挺的性器混着C罗射出的精液再一次填满了瓜迪奥拉的后穴，而他，已经没有力气叫喊了。

后穴被插到麻木，大腿根与硕大的囊带碰撞发出“啪啪啪”的响声，C罗挺着尚还硬挺的阳具凑到瓜迪奥拉嘴边，伸手掰过他的脑袋，说道“教练，把我的东西舔干净。”

瓜迪奥拉已经完全放弃思考了，他顺从的张开嘴吮吸着C罗布满精液的大龟头，像是为了奖励他，C罗将手伸向瓜迪奥拉的东西，拂开伊斯科的手，握住他早已将要高潮的阳具上下撸动着。

伊斯科粗喘着，他的抽插比C罗更加快速，像马达似的挺动健硕的腰部，马眼一酸，浓白的精液喷射出来，瓜迪奥拉也忍不住的射出了精液。  
两股精液尽数浇灌在瓜迪奥拉后穴深处。


End file.
